


The Cycle of Death and Justice

by violet_sunflowers



Series: MCYT One-Shots [4]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light Angst, Platonic Bed Sharing, Platonic Cuddling, Suicide, TommyInnit Gets a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), but thats where they sleep, december third and fifth streams, exile arc, or floor really, this fic is for the TWB Valentine's Event, time-loop, to be honest idk how I managed to make this fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_sunflowers/pseuds/violet_sunflowers
Summary: Tommy gets trapped in a time-loop where he relives the days of his exile. Will he ever escape and find the peace he's looking for, or will he be doomed to relive the worst days of his life for all eternity.This fic is for the Writers Block Valentines Day eventHappy Valentines Bugs!
Relationships: Dream & Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tubbo & Tommyinnit
Series: MCYT One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175396
Comments: 10
Kudos: 142
Collections: TWB Valentine's Event [2021]





	The Cycle of Death and Justice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TurkeySeasonings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurkeySeasonings/gifts).



> Massive thank you to my beta Malaise_Incarnate, they really made a huge difference in this fic 
> 
> I would also like to give an honourable mention to _Sprinto without whom most of the words may have not been written at the speed which at which they were written.

Tommy stood on top of the pillar looking at the land below him. It was a dark night, even the moon had abandoned him. He laughed bitterly. Go figure, he was completely alone. 

A single gust of wind blew across the landscape, whistling sadly as it ruffled the abandoned tent. Only the trees stood in solidarity, but even then they felt like mere shells of what used to be. 

Tommy felt tears running down his cheeks, he didn’t try to stop them. He was too far gone. What were a few more tears? 

He heard the lone hoot of an owl in the distance as he peered down the edge. He thought about Dream, his friend. Maybe the only friend he had left in his pathetic existence. And he had gone and upset him. He might as well do Dream a favour and off himself before Dream started to hate him too. 

_ 3 _

He took a deep breath, he didn’t have many left so he savoured the sweet night air as it seeped into his lungs and held it there. 

_ 2 _

He looked around one last time, it was his last chance to see anything really, so might as well. 

**_1_ **

He exhaled and jumped. The cold air nipped at his skin, his torn shirt flapping behind him. This was it, this was the end. No more second chances, no more life. But more importantly no more pain, no more heartbreak, no more betrayal. No more no more no more. 

The ground approached fast, he closed his eyes. He didn’t want to witness his last moment.

His body hit the ground below with a sickening thud. It was over, the ‘great’ Tommyinnit was dead. 

* * *

He jumped up into a sitting position. The world was blurry, the colours bleeding together, the edges of objects fuzzy making it look like it was all one thing.

Slowly the world came into focus. Lines defined themselves and colours sharpened. 

_ Was this the afterlife, was he finally free, was it over? _

He was startled when he heard a knocking at the door. He slowly got up from his bed, his mind telling him that he should be sore and to take it slow, while his body felt fine and told him to just go. 

He listened to his mind. 

“Tubbo?” he asked, wondering why he was here. Tubbo wasn’t dead, or at least Tommy hoped so, so why was he in the afterlife?. 

“Tommy, what are you doing here?, You’re not even ready!” Tubbo stated, annoyed. 

“Ready for what,” Tommy asked, he didn’t really know what happened in the afterlife. Wait, what if Tubbo was just something in his mind. 

“Your hearing, that’s today, remember? _ Please _ tell me you haven’t forgotten?” Tubbo pleaded. 

“My heari- wait, weird questions but uh, what’s the day today?,” Tommy asked, his mind slowly putting the pieces together. 

“It’s the third of December,” Tubbo told him impatiently. 

Tommy’s eyes widened as the realisation slammed into him. He was back in the past. He could fix his mistakes. He had a second chance. He  _ refused  _ to blow this one. 

“Sorry, sorry, give me a second, I’ll be right out,” Tommy said, rushing back into his hut. 

He ran to the bathroom and grabbed the suit he had left out. He pulled it on before hurridly trying to tame his wild hair. He noted with satisfaction that his eyes were much closer to the bright, sky blue that they were supposed to be. They still weren’t quite there, having lost a bit of their shine, and there was a bit of grey still mixed in there, but it was close enough. 

Tommy ran out of the hut, with Tubbo hot on his heels, towards the meeting hall. He ignored the questions being thrown at him by Tubbo, mind too focused on this miraculous second chance he’d been given. He could avoid exile completely today. He wouldn’t pull Spirit out, he would behave. He wouldn’t abandon Tubbo. 

He slowed down as the meeting hall came into view, and the two friends walked into the hall, side by side like they were meant to. 

“Remember, behave,  _ please _ ,” Tubbo asked him. When he had said it the first time, Tommy had ignored it, filled with rage and rightful injustice. But now that Tommy knew what could be to come.. the words only calmed him more.

“I promise,” Tommy said, and this time he meant it.  _ This  _ Tubbo still cared for him, and he refused to allow that to change. 

He took his seat as the meeting started. He kept his mouth shut as Tubbo made his arguments, promising Dream that Tommy would be on probation.

Tommy had to admit the arguments were well thought out. Maybe he should have done it the first time around. Too late now. 

“Tubbo, I see your point but Tommy has proven time and time again that he can’t be trusted, burning a house in the first week of peace that L’Manberg has had since it was first formed, what do you think will happen the second we, the third. A month from now, a year. He needs to be exiled, he is the cause of every major conflict. I don’t think it’s very responsible of you to keep him around,” Dream said, honey dripping from his words. 

“He’s had a rough time, I’m sure we can work with him on that,” Tubbo argued calmly. 

“I didn’t realize arson is a viable stress-reliever, I’ll be sure to keep that in mind. L’Manberg’s made out of mostly wood now, right?” Dream shot back. 

“Dream, that’s different and you know it,” Tubbo said. 

“Is it? Forgive me but I don’t see how,” 

“He was just fired up,” Tubbo pleaded. 

“Tubbo, it isn’t really a good look if you let the vice-president get away with crimes like that, how far will you defend him, huh? How much will you let him tarnish your nation?” Dream demanded. 

Tommy fidgeted in his seat. There was so much he wanted to say, but he didn’t say any of it. Horrifyingly he wanted Dream to hold him close like he had so many times in the past few weeks. But he had Tubbo now. 

He was so confused. When he had walked in here today, he was ready to prove Dream wrong and be allowed to stay in L’Manberg, he had  _ wanted  _ to stay with Tubbo. But as the meeting had gone on, he had remembered how Tubbo had exiled him, how he never visited. Had Tubbo been pretending the entire time? Had Dream been right all along? 

“Tommy, what do you have to say for yourself?” Dream asked sharply. 

“I-uhh, I didn’t mean for it to go that far, honest, it was supposed to be a prank, I was just gonna hide a few things away from him,” Tommy told him. 

Dream pursed his lips. This meeting was clearly not going how he had expected it to. Maybe, just maybe, Tommy would get to stay in L’Manberg.

Tommy zoned out again, his chest getting heavy at the thought of staying. Isn’t that what he wanted, why was he so confused. What was wrong with him. 

There was a voice that sounded suspiciously like Dream telling him that Logsetdshire was where he belonged, that that’s where his home was, where Dream was, his friend. But-  _ Tubbo  _ was his friend, wasn’t he? 

Tommy dropped his head onto the table in front of him. 

“Tubbo, you see this right? Tommy is emotionally unstable, surely you can’t let him remain in the country, much less  _ lead  _ with you,” Dream argued. 

“How is kicking him out supposed to help his mental state?” Tubbo demanded. 

“Just trust me, maybe if he sees how much behaving like this costs him, it’ll encourage him to behave better,”

“Absolutely not, he needs to love, patience and care, not isolation,” Tubb stated, throwing his hands up in disbelief. 

“He wouldn’t be alone, he would have me,” Dream said placatingly. 

“Forgive me if I don’t trust you to take care of Tommy,” Tubbo huffed. 

“Tubbo, I’ll be frank with you, Tommy has no place in the SMP, he’s mentally unstable, has no care for others and is a major source of conflict, I care about your country so I’m gonna do you a favour. Either you exile Tommy or I attack you,” Dream said briskly standing up. 

“I-what Dream, you can’t,” Tubbo sputtered.

Dream said nothing, he simply got up and walked away. 

“I’m sorry you know,” Tommy said in a low voice. 

“I know, you did good today Tommy, thank you,” Tubbo told him. 

Tommy’s head shot up to meet Tubbo’s eyes. He saw the sadness in them, the effects of the war he supposed. But he also saw that Tubbo was being genuine. 

He squeezed his eyes together trying to keep the tears at bay.

“Let’s go home, yeah?” Tubbo said gently. 

Tommy nodded. Tubbo led them towards the newly rebuilt L’Manburg. He brought them to his own home, giving Tommy a thick blanket before getting himself one. They both layed on the floor together as they used to when they were young. A tradition started out of pettiness when both of them had wanted to let the other take the bed. Now, well into their teenagehood, they kept it up out of habit and nostalgia. 

“What are you gonna do,” Tommy asked. 

“No idea,” Tubbo said quietly. 

“I won’t be mad if you exile me,” Tommy told him. 

“Thanks, but I can’t exile you, I need you, besides, Dream’s planning something, I can feel it.” Tubbo said. 

Tommy smiled, unable to keep the tears from his eyes. They snuggle closer to each other that night. 

The next few days consisted of going to meeting after meeting with the different cabinet members and citizens of L’Manburg. The people were divided, neither side totally agreed with something completely. Tommy on his part tried to behave himself, he kept himself in check. Or at least he tried, it was really hard not to cuss certain people out, but for the most part, he kept his cool. 

Finally, the fifth came along. 

They stood atop the wall, the scene was sickeningly familiar to Tommy. He stood by, quiet as Tubbo tried to negotiate with Dream. It wasn’t going very well, Dream at one point pulled out a spare bag and counted the stacks of obsidian he had. He kept trying to tell Tubbo that exiling Tommy was the best option for the nation, there was only so long that Tubbo could stall for before Dream demanded a real answer. 

“Can I speak to Tommy alone for a second,” Tubbo asked weakly. 

Dream gave Tubbo what Tommy assumed was a deadpan look, but he couldn’t tell ‘cause of the damned smiley face mask. After a few long seconds, he gave Tubbo a ‘ _ go ahead _ ’ motion. 

Tubbo dragged Tommy down the wall. 

“I don’t trust Dream at all, but he’s too powerful for us to try and fight with, especially if he goes through with his plans. I have to exile you, but I’ll be working on a way to get you back here by Christmas, ok big man?” Tubbo whispered quickly to him. 

Tommy felt his stomach drop. He knew that this had been coming, but it still hurt. At least Tubbo still seemed to care for him. 

He nodded, words feeling too heavy to use, and started heading back up to the others. 

Tubbo followed behind him and grabbed his hand, squeezing it gently in a reassuring gesture before wrapping Tommy in a tight hug. 

“I’m sorry, I’ll miss you so much,” Tubbo said, squeezing Tommy tighter than he thought possible. 

Tommy nodded, returning the embrace before they let go and headed up once more. To Tommy, it felt like walking up to the Doors of Death. 

They approached where the other stood. 

Tubbo held his head down, looking so much like the child he was. His blond hair was a bit of a mess, his suit was wrinkled and a bit too big as if his body still needed to grow into it. His face was heavy and while the childish glint had disappeared from his eyes, he looked so small in the suit. Like a child, playing pretend in his father’s clothes.

“I, Tubbo Underscore, hereby banish Tommy Innit from L’Manburg at the insistence of Dream. I’m sorry Tommy,” he said. 

Tommy nodded, stepping forward to Dream, knowing what was coming next. 

He approached Thanatos, his head low and his heart heavy. He wondered if it was worth trying to fight back. He knew how the story would go, he knew the notes, every beat, every rest. He had played this symphony before. There was no room for improv, but maybe he could finish the melody early. 

He let Dream drag him away, he let him invite Ghostbur. He said his words as if they were lines. Reciting each one without hesitation, with the same emotion he had used the first time around. 

They landed in Logstedshire and he continued the act. He kept his true emotions in check knowing it was too early in the play to let them through. He didn’t know what his plan was, his last one had already failed. He didn’t even know if it was worth it trying

But he did, for Tubbo. Tubbo who didn’t seem to hate him, Tubbo who held him tight and told him with tears in his eyes that it was goodbye. 

But Dream played his part. He came and he blew his things up, he acted kind and caring. But he was volatile. His emotions switching from loving and caring to cruel and angry and back again in mere seconds. 

Tommy tried to resist it, for Tubbo, for L’Manburg, for happiness and freedom. But he failed. When Dream ran a cruel finger through his hair, he leaned into the touch, desperate for affection. When Dream hugged him and told him that he was the one at fault for Dream blowing his things up he melted into the embrace. When Dream knocked him around with his axe, leaving small nicks on his skin he apologized for forcing his hand. 

In the end, he played his part well too. No need for the script. He tried rebelling again, hiding the room somewhere else. But he found it anyways. It didn’t take too long for Tommy to find himself on the pillar again. Looking down below at the lonely valley, looking at his graveyard.

He felt tears run down his cheeks. He had tried so hard, he really had. But Dream had gotten too overwhelming once again. In the beginning, he had tried rebelling, but it had gotten too much too quickly. In the end he had returned into the empty shell he had been in his first runthrough. 

So here he was again, only hopefully, this time he would actually  _ stay  _ dead. It was what was best for everyone, after all. 

He didn’t even bother with a countdown this time. He just jumped. The thrill of the fall came and went and soon enough he closed his eyes. 

His corpse hit the ground. 

* * *

He jolted awake, quickly blinking away the blurriness of the room. He got up slowly. Taking in his surroundings. He felt the easy passing of air in his lungs, tasted the sweet air as it passed over his tongue. 

The knock came and this time he pulled on the collared shirt before going to answer it. 

“Hey Tubbo,” he said, running a hand through his hair.

“You ready?” Tubbo asked, his eyes scanning over Tommy’s long-form. 

‘Yeah, sorry, give me a sec,” Tommy said, rushing back into the hut.

He got ready with ease quickly remembering where everything was. 

When he glanced in the mirror he saw that his eyes were a duller blue than they had been the last time he had been here. He shrugged it off, he was probably just remembering it wrong. 

He joined Tubbo and they walked to the meeting hall again. This time Tommy decided to try and lighten the mood by making a few jokes, thankfully Tubbo seemed to appreciate them and some of the tension in his shoulders melted away. 

They entered and Tommy took his place next to Tubbo and let the others talk it out. He stayed quiet. As much as he wanted to cuss someone out, he couldn’t handle being exiled again. 

Eventually, Dream asked Tommy the questions from the modified script, and although Tommy had improvised them he easily recited his lines. He gave Tubbo the same apology that he had last time, the emotions raw and real.

They left the meeting hall the same way they had in his second chance. Tubbo dragged him back to his house.

Tommy now knew how the script went unless something drastic happened so tonight he decided to try and enjoy himself. 

The boys were lying on the ground beneath thick blankets like last time when Tommy spoke. 

“I really am sorry,” Tommy said to the ceiling. 

“I know you are, you don’t mean to hurt anyone, you just mean to annoy them. Dream is just really protective of George I guess,” Tubbo said genuinely. 

“Yeah.” 

The boys laid there a little longer before Tommy felt the familiar need again. It was a need he had developed in exile. Whenever Dream was around he got the urge to be held, to feel the warmth of another person. He was lonely, he was cold. 

He was hesitant, what if Tubbo pushed him away the same way Dream always had? Tommy had learned the hard way that if he wanted to be held he had to let Dream be the one to initiate the contact. Anytime he had tried to otherwise.. he had been punished. 

He dreaded the sting of a slap, no matter how soft it might be, from Tubbo. 

But then he realized that, well, he was gonna get exiled anyways, if Tubbo really hated him, then Tommy starting it wouldn’t matter, as he would be gone in a few days anyway. 

So quickly, without thinking or giving himself a chance to change his mind, he crawled out from his blanket and slipped under Tubbo’s. 

He felt Tubbo stiffen slightly and was about to let a storm of apologies out when he felt Tubbo’s arms wrap around his middle. 

“You feeling antsy big man?” he asked gently. 

Tommy nodded, fear overtaking him. Dream had been like this before, acting all gentle only to rip the rug out from under his feet, so Tommy was hesitant to take Tubbo’s kindness at face-value. 

“Me too, come closer,” Tubbo demanded playfully.

Tommy quickly obliged. 

Both boys settled in together, basking in each other warmth and company. Both their minds reminding them that this might be the last time they would be able to do such a thing. Still, it felt good. To be with someone that they knew would love them unconditionally. 

When Tommy woke up he found that at some point in the night both Tubbo’s arms had latched onto his middle and his head had made itself home on his chest. 

He smiled and ran his fingers through his friend’s hair. He hadn’t been touched so freely, so lovingly in so long. Not since the two had been kids. At some point, Tommy had begun to insist that he was too old for it. Now he regretted it. He really needed it. It helped him feel loved. Something that he hadn’t felt in a while.

“Tommy,” Tubbo mumbled, his words slurred from sleep. 

“Yeah Tubbo,” he said, slowing his hand down. He wanted to let Tubbo sleep a bit more. They had time, and he felt good where he was.

“I don’t think I can exile you,” Tubbo admitted. 

“You might have to,” Tommy gently reminded him despite the sharp pain in his heart. 

“I know, but I need you, there’s no one else I trust as vice-president,” Tubbo admitted. 

“You should probably trust the others more, they didn’t burn down a king’s house in their first week after all,” Tommy said, an edge of bitterness bleeding into his voice. 

“No, Tommy. Listen to me, maybe in a normal server I would agree, but this server is just anarchy with some politics thrown in there. This isn’t the first thing that’s ever been burnt down, nor will it be the last. I mean, you blew up my house ages ago, remember that?” Tubbo said. 

“I know, but this is different, we were free for once, then I had to go and screw it up, like always,” he said. 

Tubbo responded by snuggling closer to Tommy, silently telling him that he was there for him, that all the bad blood they had ever had between them was long gone. Not that there was very much in the first place, but it was a comforting thought.

  
  
  


They spent the next few days like they had in the last loop-trying to figure out the best course of action. And just like last time, it all ended on the wall. 

Dream tried his usual tactic of buttering Tubbo up, but Tubbo held firm. He had one goal and one goal only; to protect Tommy. 

Tommy, his friend who had woken up the past few nights because of nightmares, Tommy who had changed in the past few days. Who was soft and gentle, who cared about others. Who had intimidated anyone who had dared question Tubbo’s presidency. 

He didn’t know what had changed, he had tried to ask but Tommy had brushed him off every time. 

“Dream, I’m sorry. But after reviewing the case of Mr. Innit me and my cabinet have concluded that it is in the best interest of our nation to keep him in the country,” Tubbo told him.

“Tubbo, I must disagree, remember what we talked about. You have to see past the person who you think is your friend, you have to see him for who he truly is. A criminal, and criminals must be punished,” Dream said sweetly. 

“Dream, Tommy has been independently interviewed and questioned by the entire cabinet. All of us have concluded that he is fit to not only remain a citizen of L’Manburg but also to be given back his title as Vice-president once his probation is over, He has been on excellent behaviour recently,” Tubbo said firmly. 

“Tubbo if that is the case then you leave me no choice but to declare war on L’Manburg. He has initiated a conflict between our two nations, he attacked the monarch’s house,” Dream said threateningly. 

Tommy didn’t want another war, this wasn’t his intention at all. He had just wanted his home back, his family. His Tubbo. 

He stepped forward.

“I will put myself on voluntary exile for the country,” he said, raising his hands in surrender. 

Even though he couldn’t see his face, he could tell that Dream was smiling. 

“Tommy, no, you can’t,” Tubbo sputtered. 

“I’m sorry, I just don’t want L’Manburg to go through another war, especially if I can stop it,” Tommy said, feeling tears form in his eyes. He had tried so hard to keep it. But Dream always won it seemed. He always got what he wanted.

He raised his hands in surrender and went through the motions again. 

This time he knew it was hopeless from the beginning. So he didn’t even try to pretend it was ok. He didn't properly bandage his injuries after a day of collecting wood, if he didn’t have enough food, he shrugged and ate smaller portions to try and make it last longer. He just.. didn’t care anymore. He didn’t even try to rebel this time, he already knew how that would go. 

Even without Dream finding a good reason to blow up Logstedshire, he still found himself on top of that pillar. He still found himself longing to be in Death’s sweet embrace. Where nothing could hurt him, where he had nothing and no one. So, just like the last few times, he jumped. 

* * *

He awoke back in the dirt hut. He started the day again. He got ready, went to the hearing, apologized to Tubbo and fell asleep with him latched onto his chest. He savoured every moment he had with him, trying to make him laugh as much as he could. 

Eventually, the day of his exile came and he was tossed out as usual. He didn’t even hesitate, he built the pillar and jumped on that first day. 

It became a cycle. Wake up, go to the hearing, show Tubbo how much he cared for him and spend every waking hour with him, falling asleep beside him. Get exiled and jump. 

Slowly, as time went on Tommy noticed his eyes getting duller and greyer -to the point where he couldn’t even remember the proper shade of blue they were supposed to be. It didn’t matter, as long as he had Tubbo.

* * *

“Tommy, what’s wrong?” Tubbo asked on the first day, about a dozen cycles in.

“What do you mean?” Tommy asked. This was new. Unscripted. Usually new lines only came from  _ his  _ improv.

“Your eyes, they’re.. grey. They were so  _ blue  _ yesterday. Now they look- dull. They don’t even look blue anymore! They’re like storm clouds,” Tubbo said flipping over to look at Tommy. 

With the dull light of the moon, Tommy could see the love and concern found in his friend's own rich brown eyes. 

“You wouldn't believe me if I told you,” Tommy said bitterly. 

“Try me,” Tubbo said, settling in for the story. 

Tommy took a deep breath before he started. Why not? The loop would just continue and Tubbo would forget anyway, so it didn’t matter.

“I’m in a time-loop. I’ve done this so many times now, I always end up back in this morning, no matter how many times I try to do something different, I always end up exiled. So I’ve stopped trying. I now just enjoy the time I’m given with you,” Tommy admitted. He went on to explain the way Dream treated him, the hopelessness that washed over him in waves some days, the hatred he felt for the masked man. Tubbo listened silently, not interrupting.

“How do you wind up back here, is it after a certain amount of days? Maybe after Dream does something?” Tubbo asked. 

Tommy hung his head. 

“In the beginning, I- I tried to wait it out, I tried to see if something would change, but it  _ always  _ got too much. I always built a pillar to the sky and jumped. Eventually, I learned that it never changed, so I’ve just started doing it on the first day,” Tommy admitted as shame flooded through his system. God he was so  _ weak _ , Tubbo must think he’s pathetic-

“Oh Tommy,” Tubbo whispered in horror. “I’m so,  _ so, _ sorry.” 

Tommy found himself being tightly wrapped in a warm hug. Tommy felt Tubbo bury his head in his chest, tears dampening his shirt not long after.

Tommy held him close to his chest, wishing he could freeze time and never let go. He wanted to always feel the love that radiated off of Tubbo, wanted to carry it around in his pocket and be able to reach for it whenever he needed the comfort and the warmth that this moment had. 

A white flash came from the front door. Both boys startled and looked over. 

They were met by about a dozen lanky blonde figures. 

Tommy, or, well, Tommy _ ’ _ **_s_ ** . 

They all looked at each other. 

“What are you?! Why are you here,” Tommy demanded, shoving Tubbo behind him. 

“We’re you, idiot,” one of them responded. 

“Okay, fine, but why are you  _ here _ ,” he demanded. 

“You finally broke the loop, we’re past you’s, the ones who died because of a certain green bastard. We want payback, so we’re here to help you take down Dream, the jerk won’t know what hit him,” another one said venomously. The other Tommy’s muttered in agreement, their eyes hard and lit with a fiery determination caused by days of pain and suffering. Tommy knew there would be no stopping them even if he wanted to (which he didn’t). So with these weirdo’s help, Tommy came up with a final plan, one which would finally,  _ finally _ , end it once and for all.

* * *

Friday came, and Tommy found himself standing on top of the all too familiar obsidian wall. This time though, he would be ok. This time he would get to stay in L’Manburg. This time, he would be truly free.

“Tubbo, really, it’s in your best interest to exile Tommy,” Dream said casually, as he played with his netherite axe. 

Tubbo had wanted to give Dream one last chance to redeem himself, and the Tommy’s had reluctantly agreed. They all loved Tubbo it seemed. They had formed a protective circle around his house last night while the two slept, on the lookout for any foul play, or deviations from the cycle now that it was broken. It appeared, though, that Dream had failed in his second chance.

“Dream, you’ve given me no choice,” Tubbo told him. 

That was the signal. All the Tommy’s rushed forward from where they were hiding, shoving Tubbo back towards  _ his  _ Tommy. 

“What the hell is this?!” Dream demanded, his weapons raised in a threatening position, but they could all see the slight waver in his hand. 

“We are the Tommy’s of the past, your future, and all of us have fallen victim to your mind games, all of us have suffered because of  _ you _ . Half of us  _ wanted  _ to make you happy, to do exactly as you said despite the harsh words and torments, the gaslighting you put us through, and the endless days of loneliness. But now all of us agree on one thing; we want to make sure you  _ never  _ see another star again, like we wouldn’t have if we hadn’t been given another chance. We tried to give you another chance too, but you’ve proven where your intentions lie. Today, at the request of Tubbo, we’ll just make life hard for you, but who knows, we might come back if you act up again,” one of the Tommy’s said. 

They sprung into battle. They fought brutally, with fire and pain in their eyes, and flames in their hands. They fought the only way Tommy knew how. With anger and with passion. 

In the end, Dream was left a groaning mess on the ground. The citizens of the SMP would later vote to decide what should be done with Dream. The cabinet served as witnesses as Tommy shared his story with the court, finally revealing everything that Dream had done to him. The fact that his crazy multiple-Tommy story was backed up by none other than the clones themselves, made it very hard to disprove his recount. The final verdict was declared, and Tommy felt an almost twisted sense of happiness at it. Dream was to be locked away in the prison for purposefully trying to instigate wars and for the manipulation and assisted suicide of a minor. Now Dream would get to experience the same feeling of loneliness and desperation that he put Tommy through -even if he didn’t remember it. 

When it was all said and done, with Dream being safely locked away. The Tommy’s gathered in a semi-circle around Tommy and Tubbo.

“We have to go now big man, enjoy our life won’t you? Live it out, don’t end it this time, you have it all back, you never have to see Logstedshire again, hell, Logstedshire doesn’t even exist, and it never will. We won,” the lead Tommy, the  _ first _ Tommy, said. “Oh, maybe look into getting some therapy too, we deserve it.”

Tommy nodded as he and Tubbo waived their goodbyes. With a loud pop and another flash of light, they were gone and there was only one Tommy left once again. 

Tommy was finally free. 

  
  
  



End file.
